Elemental Sight
Elemental Sight is a Sensory magic that allows users to connect to the Information Dimension. They can then specify the Eidos of their surroundings individually, regardless of distance. Users can analyze the Eidos of targets, allowing for precision aiming at long distances. In short, The "Eyes of the Spirits" — "Elemental Sight" refers to Tatsuya's ability to identify the "landscape (color)" of the information dimension. Each of the Four Major Systems and Eight Major Types of magic projects Magic Sequences onto the Eidos through the information dimension. Thus, Magicians who wield modern magic have the ability to link to the information dimension. By connecting to the information dimension and verifying its "existence" — Tatsuya's senses could be said to expand the field. And this "expansion" has dire consequences. Anything with a physical body in this world has their Eidos imprinted in the information dimension. Also, this isn't done through the five senses, or as if he could "see through" this expanded information dimension and the subsystem's signals to pull out the targets he needed. Rather, he is able to identify each and every Eidos and target them separately. In other words, no one can escape from his Elemental Sight. Also, by using Elemental Sight, users have a 360˚ field of "vision," regardless of physical obstacles, making it excellent for protection. It also allows users to see the 'past' of any magic- what magic had been used and the nature of the magic. By analyzing the Eidos, users can see how it was affected by any magics. Tatsuya can see up to 24 hours into the past, allowing him to use his skill Regrowth, returning an object to whatever state it was in at any point in those 24 hours. However, if a person had already died, the magic cannot restore the person to life, despite the body being perfectly fine. Tatsuya, the only mentioned user of this magic, does not use this magic openly because it may raise a warning flag for him if people saw what should not be seen. He has used it in front of Erika due to her being unable to realise precisely what it is he is doing, yet he is more careful around powerful, more knowledgeable Magicians like Juumonji and Mayumi. Otherwise known as the "Eyes of the Spirits" and "Idea Identification Vision". Considered a super power that Fujibayashi and Yamanaka note would receive more interest than the use of Decomposition in the Nine Schools Competition. It can be expanded by connecting to "Link Space", that connects to the relationship of cause and effect. Although this usually operates in the background, by linking to Link Space, Tatsuya is able to fully place his vision into the Information Dimension. Theoretically, this could also allow him to see the future, but at the moment he is unable to do that. Known Users: Shiba Tatsuya: One of the notable uses of Elemental Sight by Tatsuya is by analyzing activation sequences through the idea and then using Gram Dispersion, the strongest counter magic whose use is considered impossible due to it needing the use of Decomposition and Elemental Sight. It can be implied that Elemental Sight is a pillar supporting both of his innate abilities due to their nature of targeting the Eidos. Category:Terminologies Category:Spells Category:Magic Category:Superpower